Love or Like
by It's-not-my-fault-I'm-not-fab
Summary: Alec Lightwood suffers from his feeling towards his adopted brother Jace and his sexuality causes him great grief. And Magnus Bane the leader of the underworld enjoys a frivolous life hiding his deep scars. What will happen when these two scarred youth meet? What can heal their wounds? Note: The story is in an alternative universe without supernatural. Warning: BOYxBOY
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Nice to meet you, this is my first try at writing a Fanfiction and I am sure there would be lot of mistakes and error. Please review it and tell me your honest opinion regarding my story. Thank you.**

* * *

"Well done! As expected Alexander Lightwood, as expected!"

Director Hodge exclaimed and clapped showing his utmost satisfaction at the result of Alec's project. Hodge is the director of Biblioteca, a small but well-known organisation in providing charity. Alec is a manager of this group,and also the subject of Hodge's praise.

Unlike the cheerful man standing in front of him Alec was overcame in boredom. As expected...because you are a Lightwood, that was something he was used to. Alec is the eldest child of the famous Lightwoods and he had also got this position in the group through his parent's connections, there was nothing surprising about it. After all he is a Lightwood, and Hodge just like the others helped and praised him because of his background, even though he knew nothing about this black-haired youth.

"Thank you, sir," was all Alec could say, he is not much of a smooth talker, especially compared to Jace his beloved brother. "Well then, you may go Alexander. I hope for your continuous efforts." Alec didn't like Hodge but never as much as now, this speech, especially 'Alexander' gave him goosebumps. Alec who is very good at hiding his emotions quickly excused himself politely.

Sigh, as the door slammed shut. Alec hated socialising, especially with overly excited and 'judge a book by its cover' type of people in which Hodge fit in completely. Ring. Ring. Ring. It was Jace. "So what is it?" "I heard that Luke was celebrating his 1st year since marriage tonight. So, I'm wondering weather I get to tag along to the party as your partner, Alec," said the voice in the device without the slightest hesitation in contrast to the spoken words. "What's the deal man?" Alec sang expecting a sarcastic answer but to his surprise Jace replied seriously. "You know Luke's daughter, the one from Jocelyn's man. She's pretty cute, I've seen her a few times in parties, befitting the fantastic me. I'm trying my chance here, help me bro," he added sarcastically.

Stab. A stabbing pain hit Alec right in the centre of his heart, right where it hurts the most. Here it is, a woman capable of capturing Jace. "...are you sure? You know Jocelyn, she would never hand over her daughter. It'll...not be easy." Alec was glad glad that they were talking over the phone or else Jace would see it, his face stricken with pain. The conversation ended and Jace's request was fulfilled. As he hung up Alec could feel his hands shacking and trembling as if his worst nightmare occurred. "Jace," Alec murmured in a voice he never thought he could make, and went down to his knees.

* * *

"Boss! Boss!" A tattoo covered man ran after Magnus Bane. Magnus turned making the man stand shocked staring at his attire. Bright purple leather pants sticking on Magnus' long legs, a white V neck with patterns of purple and blue feathers showing off much of his well built chest and a long blue overcoat reaching to his thighs was draped over his broad shoulders. He looked to be of some Asian lineage and is undoubtedly handsome.

"I know I'm attractive and it is normal for people to admire me but sorry. I'm not into burly muscles," Magnus said lightly. Startled by the sudden speech the man explained," Nice to meet you, Sir Bane. I am Jordan Kyle, a member of Praetor Lupus. Our boss Woolsey Scott wishes to have you as a partner at Sir Luke Garroway's party tonight at Hotel Dumort. He have sent me here to relay this message." Then, Jordan respectfully bowed and left the scene.

Magnus brushed his glitter cowered hair aside and smirked. " Dear Woolsey, not leaving me a choice, do you?" He swiftly continued his walk. What shall I wear tonight, to charm those alluring women-and men.

Magnus Bane is the charming leader of Brooklyn's many mobsters. He is very powerful and garners attention and respect from fellow members in the underworld while the police fears him. Magnus is also a very attractive bisexual, that is rumoured to have strayed numerous capable men and women from their rightful paths. And Woolsey Scott is one of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading the first chapter. I am not sure if my portrait of the characters are correct. Hope that I could increase my writing skills. Well then, please do enjoy!**

It was understandable that the hotel's famous. The ceiling is made of shimmering gold and numerous crystal chandeliers dangled downwards, the ballroom is decorated by rows of bouquets in china vases the height of a human, and the ground is covered up by a massive red rug drawn over with beautiful lines of gold. It is a magnificent sight when the large room is attended by flocks of successful people elegantly dancing and sipping the expensive liquor.

Among the crowd stood Alec dressed up in a pale dress shirt with a navy tie matching his beautiful eyes and jet black suit and pants just like his hair. He was stunning despite his discomfort due to his neat clothing. "Alexander!" It was Luke walking past the many suits and dresses towards Alec, followed by Jocelyn. Luke is a smart and reliable person, CEO of a world famous publisher and the husband ofJocelyn Fairchild, a well known artist. "Congratulations Luke, you too Jocelyn," greeted Alec completely hiding his inner annoyance from the call of his name.

"Thank you Alec. You look fantastic, my dear!"

"You too, the dress suits you. Very beautiful." Jocelyn blushed and looked pleased with his compliment though Luke had a 'don't you dare touch my woman' expression and dragged his wife away. How Alec had wished that he would have such a desire, to her or even any woman. It didn't matter he just wants to be normal, to love normally. Sigh. Stupid thoughts. Alec gulps down the liquid in the glass and scans the hall in search of his partner. Target found, flirting with the doopelganger of Jocelyn. Clarissa Morgenstern.

Lucky day, such a lucky day! Alec bites his lower lip and storms through the crowd towards the door. He tripped over nothing and fell into the embrace of another man. Ouch. "Are you okay?" Alec looked up wobbly.

* * *

Parties equals to Magnus. Woolsey was too busy drinking and smoking to notice that his lover (sex friend in their case) has left him. Magnus have greeted the main couple and is now left with nothing to do except searching for a wonderful encounter, short term or long term. He looks around eyeing each and everyone. There are many attractive looking people there, a handsome young man of gold caught his attention though he didn't succeed as that man is completely infatuated with Clary, the red haired. But by the discovery of blondie Magnus found someone far more attractive, far more his type. Raven black hair and eye catching blue eyes glaring at Clary and swiftly he walks towards his unfortunate target.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Magnus said in surprise not expecting to find his black haired angel in his arms. The boy looked up flustered and flushed. And tears slipped down from his sad eyes dripping onto Magnus' new Armani jacket. "Oh my dear," Magnus exclaimed but quickly composes himself and led the blue eyes out towards the empty balcony. "Here, sit down," said Magnus gently.

Magnus knelt down next to the now seated drunkard. "Sober?"

"Yeeeeeeess!"

"I see," Magnus replied in monotone.

"Who are you, darling? I'm called Magnus."

"A...lec"

"So Alec why are you crying?"

Alec turned away and pulled his legs up, his face touching the knees and muttered, "I'm sad, so sad."

Detecting Alec's reluctance to answer his question Magnus simply said,"I see, I see" and hugged the broken man gently as if he is a small child that will shatter if not handled carefully.

"Shall I help you? Forget all your sadness and pain. My dear, shall I...help you?" Magnus whispered the demon's advice into the vulnerable and broken Alec.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update. I've been busy doing my commerce projects, now that it's done I can finally write! Please read, enjoy and review.**

* * *

The sun rays penetrated through the wide glass showering the room with warmth. Though the situation is not anywhere as calm and peaceful. The younger man shook on the enormous bed and opened his tightly closed eyes.

It has been a long time since Alec have slept through a night, he would usually be woken up by nightmares. Jace and Clary kissing. His parents' horrified and devastated expressions when knowing that their only son left is a homo. And Jace rejecting him. Relaxation is not something Alec could enjoy and he hadn't slept that peacefully since... Max died.

He glanced around, still not completely awake. A ceiling unfamiliar, the unusually big glass window and furnitures never seen, this wasn't the room Alec had spent his 26 years in. An unfamiliar scent went over him. Sandalwood, Alec thought. No, no wait. Alec is not someone who wears cologne. The young man's beautiful blue eyes swept over to his side and landed on the face of a sleeping man.

By the Angel! Alec actually slept with a man, a man he doesn't have any recollection of, a man that he have probably met for not even a day, someone he slept with while drunk. Panicked Alec abandoned thinking and put on his rumpled pants and top. Then, not too quietly stumbled out of the room towards the elevator almost knocking over a bellhop. As Alec speed walked out of the hotel did he realise that this wasn't just any motel but Hotel Dumort, the place he was last night. "Fuc-" Alec broke off. Calm down, calm down. Alec took in a deep breath and quickly called Jace.

"I don't remember having such an unfaithful brother," said an annoyed voice.

"Jace" Alec breathed in relief, it doesn't seem like he have seen any thing.

"So our dear honour student, did lightening strike you? Or have your favourite idol got a bf? Never knew people could hit puberty at the age of 26. Finally did the rebellious phase arrive," Jace said sarcastically. "So our dear brother, I never knew that a person could be born in a state of puberty, like you," Alec replied in completely unmasked monotone.

"Yes yes, but seriously what happened,"Jace said.

"N...nothing, just nothing."

"Come on Alec we've known each other for years,"sighed Jace.

"For God's sake!" Alec hanged.

* * *

Magnus is supposed to be an unrivalled seducer, but where is he, the blue eyed angel. "So sly. Alec, one should properly greet a person goodbye," even if they would never meet again. Magus sighs. Alec is probably the most beautiful and melancholic person Magnus have met. The type of fragile beauty just like his dead mother.

The type that would definitely leave him.

"Oh my God!" What are you even thinking of? It's not like we'll meet again. Stop it, being pessimistic doesn't suit me. Let's go, for the sake of love. Magnus thought pathetically.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hello! Thanks for your comment! This is the new chapter of 'Love or Like'. I'm so sorry for the characters' difference from the actual story. Well then, please do enjoy!**

"Sorry, my dear" "Die! A brat like you should never have been born!" "You've never loved me, or anyone. Have you?" "Die! Murderer! It's all because of you" "Please…don't, don't leave me," the tearstained child begged.

"Hah hah hah," breathed the honey coloured man on the colourful bed. He stood up, put on his neon yellow bathrobe and staggered to the shower. The enormous bathroom was stained with a variety of colours, red, blue, green, purple and yellow. The drops of water poured down from the shower dripping onto the melancholic man. Magnus brushed his hair up and banged his fists onto the wall desperately as if it was his nemesis, a person so hateful.

* * *

Ring. Click. "What is it, Raphael?" "Oh my! Mr Bane, so scary" "Cut it out. What's the matter? Say it or hang up," Magnus replied crossly. "Quite cross, huh. Did you do something to a Lightwood?" said Raphael bluntly as if privacy wasn't an option. "No, I have no idea to whatever you're saying" "Long story short, a certain someone saw the heir of the Lightwoods with a glittery man of sorts." "No, no. I don't know the precious son of the Lightwoods nor am I interested," Magnus said impatiently," Raphael, you better stop it or you're dead, seriously." "Magnus Bane. I thought you were smarter than this. Alexander Gideon Lightwood, surely you know him," stated Raphael and hung up.

'Alexander Gideon Lightwood' Magnus thought, 'Alec, I guess that explains everything.' The reason for his presence at the party, the sadness unimaginable for his age, and the name 'Jace' muttered that night, as Magnus embraced him.

* * *

"I love you, Alec" The beautiful woman in a sexy black dress wrapped her arms around Alec's slender neck and leaned in to kiss him. She kissed him, looked at his eyes and continued, more passionately and fierce. Alec stood there emotionlessly, not aroused, not annoyed, just there not showing a spark of his real feelings.

The woman broke off and spoke," Shall we continue at the hotel?" "Aline, you know that. I can never love you; you would never be able to get the happiness a normal woman could get, if you stay with me. You can back out now but no more the next second. Aline Penhallow, you are a smart woman, I'm sure you know everything," said Alec gently and seriously. Aline is Alec's fiancé decided by their parents, they have known of this arrangement ever since they were born. Alec couldn't do anything about it, his cowardice and guilt towards his parents and Aline, which he considers as his other sister, made it impossible for him.

Aline removed her arms from his neck and let it fall onto her sides. "Wh…what's wrong with it," she said on the verge of tears," I love you, our parents doesn't mind it, so why do you reject me? So what if you don't love me, so what if you can't love women? I swear!" She grabbed his shirt and cried," I will never stop loving you, I'll never leave you. I'll protect you, really, Alec. Please."

Alec could feel it, her trembling hands and the coldness of her skin. She was always a strong woman; she had protected Alec from the pressure and expectations of his parents and others, and shouldered all of his burdens along with him. Alec cannot, can never abandon her, she his dearest friend. He awkwardly wrapped Aline up with his arms and patted her back. "I'm sorry, for saying those things. I'm sorry."

* * *

After controlling Aline's tears, Alec quietly lead her off towards the street of hotels and entered Hotel Dumort. "Alec, I knew it. You are definitely my fate," smiled Aline happily.

Click. They slipped into the room. "Alec," whispered Aline and kissed him. Alec pulled her towards him and kissed her back, then gently led her towards the soft bed, pushing back his memories of the handsome man he slept with the day before in this hotel.


End file.
